Yo no lo sabía
by Chibialexa
Summary: Juro que yo no lo sabía, si hubiera sentido alguna señal hubiera tomado las medidas necesarias-dattebayo… Pareja: Sasunaru. Dedicado a mi amiga: Vitalife Advertencias: YAOI Y MPREG
1. Prológo

Yo no lo sabía…

Juro que yo no lo sabía, si hubiera sentido alguna señal hubiera tomado las medidas necesarias-dattebayo…

Pareja: Sasunaru.

Dedicado a mi amiga: Vitalife

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para crear mis locas historias, esta en especial va dedicada a mi amiga Vitalife, que me hizo el gran favor de crear el FIC de MPREG, como quiera amiga no te abandono te seguiré dando ideas hasta que quede completa la historia XD XD XD.

Otra cosa, esta historia va a ser corta. Pero muy corta XD, espero me dejen review bye bye.

Prólogo

Un rubio, un azabache y un niño de 4 años precioso de pelo negro y ojos azules, se encontraban en la habitación de un inmenso hospital, los primeros dos todavía estaban anonadados, por lo que hace unas horas acontecieron, ninguno se dignaba hablar y romper ese largo silencio que reinaba.

-¿Cómo?........ Contéstame……. ¿Cómo es posible que no te diera cuenta?- decía un alterado azabache al presenciar tal escena. En ese instante corrió un niño.

-Oto-chan, oto-chan- se acomodo a un lado de la cama y hundió su cabecita en el pecho de su rubio padre.

-Ves lo que provocas-ttebayo- agarra tiernamente la cabecita de su hijo- ya Ita-chan, no pasa nada, vas a ver que en un momento de se le quita lo amargado a tu oto-san- el niño ve la sonrisa reconfortante que le envía, haciendo que se sienta seguro y lo suelte.

-Itachi….. ve con tu tía Sakura, para que puedas jugar con Mizuno- lo dijo lo más calmado posible para no volver a asustar a su hijo. Itachi se le iluminaron los ojos y brinco de la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a buscar a su tía Sakura y poder jugar con su hija; así ambos padres vieron como se fue corriendo su hijo.

En ese mismo instante entro una rubia voluptuosa y al lado su asistente, la cual llevaba un carrito con un bulto dentro de este, que al poco tiempo se empezó a mover entre las sabanitas que lo envolvían.

-Bien……Naruto, me tienes que explicar cómo es que sucedió esto y sin que tú te dieras cuenta- contestaba un poco molesta la rubia, ante lo ilógico de la situación, pero además se estaba conteniendo de darle unos buenos golpes al paciente que tenía en frente.

-Oba-chan, el cómo sucedió tú lo sabes perfectamente o solo que quieras que te lo explique a detalle-dattebayo- eso provoco una gran vena ante los presentes, primero Sasuke, al cual le empezaron a salir chispas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo y la Hokage con una gran vena en la cabeza, la boca totalmente desencajada y los puño fuertemente cerrados.

-Tsunade-sama……cálmese por favor, acuérdese de la condición de Naruto-kun- decía con una voz totalmente nerviosa Shizune, colocándose un poco a la vista de la hokage. El único que no se inmuto fue el azabache quien si le proporciono un tremendo chichón al rubio.

-Iteee…… TEME!!!, después de que te ayudo a renacer tu clan así me lo pagas- decía un rubio totalmente enojado.

-¡Dobe!, la vieja te está preguntando bien, como es posible que no te dieras cuenta, por kami, si es tu cuerpo- Sasuke no terminaba de comprender lo idiota que podría ser su amante. Después de la pelea que tuvieron entre ellos, Naruto gano y fue capaz de regresarlo a la aldea, conforme paso el tiempo Naruto y Sasuke, empezaron a comprender que se amaban mutuamente, hasta que un día se profesaron su amor y comenzaron una relación; la más grande noticia surgió cuando se enteraron que Naruto, por culpa de kyubi, quedo en cinta, teniendo así a su primer hijo, que le pusieron el nombre de Itachi en honor al hermano del azabache.

-¡Uchiha! Cuida esa boca- dijo una alterada Tsunade evidentemente por la utilización de la palabra vieja- pero como tú me pareces el más centrado ¿Dime tu no viste algún síntoma fuera de lo normal?, piensa algo anormal que este baka ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

El Uchiha se puso pensativo.

**************** FLASH BACK**************

Semana XXXXX, Día XXXXX, Hora XXXXX

Naruto sentado en la cocina de la mansión Uchiha comiendo 10 tazones de ramen.

Semana XXXXX, Día XXXXX, Hora XXXXX

Naruto en la misma situación, pero con 20 tazones de ramen.

Semana XXXXX, Día XXXXX, Hora XXXXX

Sasuke lavando 50 platos sucios de ramen que su amante había comido ese día.

******************END FLASH BACK************

Al azabache le lleno un aura depresiva, como era posible que de todo el tiempo conviviendo lo único que hiciera el rubio era comer su maldito ramen -lo siento, pero lo único que puedo recordar es a él comiendo su asqueroso ramen-.

-¡Teme!...... como te atreves a insultar mi preciado ramen-ttebayo, es más el único que vio cambios en mi cuerpo soy yo, y si te cuento oba-chan me dejas en paz- decía un rubio enfadado, por todo el show que hacían.

******Continuará*******

Bueno hasta aquí le dejo, espero y les guste esta historia, que no va ser muy larga, el relato de Naruto sobre los hechos será interesante, además de la gran sorpresa que se llevo Sasuke, espero y me dejen Review Bye Bye.


	2. Remembranza

Aclaraciones: el anime de naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Kishimoto, que si fuera mío habría más yaoi en el manga, aaahhhhh no me la puedo creer cómo es posible que lo dejara ahí nooooooo T.T, ya ni modo; bueno yo utilizo los personajes para crear esta historia XD XD XD

Remembranza

El rubio se cruza de brazos y empieza hacer recordatorio de los hechos, se mueve por todos lados, la cabeza la gira hacia arriba, cierra sus ojos, tal parecía que le estaba costando trabajo pensar en algún suceso un cambio. Es así que retrocedemos algunos meses antes de los hechos.

* * *

Un día nuevo se asomaba por Konoha, los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a filtrarse por unas enormes ventanas de la habitación principal, ahí se encontraba una pareja durmiendo plácidamente. Es en ese momento aparece un dulce niño asomando su cabecita por la puerta, con esos enormes ojos azules visualiza los dos cuerpos acostados, y mostrando una sonrisa traviesa corre y se lanza sobre ellos.

La pareja que estaba en lo profundo de sus sueños, se despertaron; pero un rubio se sobresalto tanto que se cayó de la cama directo al frio piso, a lo que el niño se rio estrepitosamente.

-Ittttteeeee- se soba su retaguardia que sufrió más daño- Ita-chan, ¿cuánta veces te hemos dicho que no entres así?- se queja su rubio padre.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja- no dejaba de reírse el pequeño- es que….. es que….. es divertido ver la cara de oto-chan….. caer al suelo-. Y es verdad, para Itachi no era la primera vez que hacia eso, le encantaba entrar y hacer ese tipo de travesuras a sus padres, pero sobre todo a su rubio padre.

-Eres un dobe- decía su esposo- cuantas veces te he dicho que cierres la puerta con llave- se quejaba el azabache revolviéndose los cabellos, tratando de quitarse ese mal despertar que le provoco su hijo.

En ese momento el pequeño se paro en la cama y comenzó a brincar en ella –¡es hoy!, ¡es hoy!, ¡es hoy!- brincaba más y más. Naruto se levanta de su lugar y ve la cara de felicidad de su hijo y este al verlo se le lanza a sus brazos, este lo atrapa y se ríe con él.

Sasuke le encaba ver esa escena en las mañanas, ya que jamás se imagino que tendría una vida así, casado y con un hijo adorable, en eso un rubio notó la mirada negra y profunda de esos ojos, así que fijo su vista en ellos, percatándose de un brillo que denotaba su alegría, aunque no lo expresará abiertamente. Eso es lo que la experiencia hacia, el convivir juntos y entenderse el uno al otro sin necesidad de usar las palabras.

-Oye Ita-chan, así que hoy es el día-dattebayo- baja a su hijo –entonces ve a prepara las cosas que deje en tu armario anoche- le decía muy sonriente.

-Hai, oto-chan- en eso se volta- Oto-san, tu vas a venir verdad- decía con unos ojos suplicantes.

-Sí Itachi, voy a asistir con ustedes- corto y conciso fue el mensaje, pero suficiente para que el niño saliera corriendo por sus cosas gritando por toda la casa.

-Los tres vamos a ir a la escuela, los tres vamos a ir a la escuela- hasta que se escucho la puerta de una habitación cerrarse.

- Vaya que lo has hecho muy feliz, casi siempre evitas al ir a este tipo de reuniones en la escuela- decía muy directamente el rubio con ojos acusadores, recordando el año pasado en que no asistió a varias de la reuniones por irse de misión.

-La vieja, no me la quiso dar- dijo algo molesto.

A Naruto se le salió una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, ya que él fue el culpable de que no le dieran la misión a su esposo, porque fue alegando con lagrimas en los ojos a Tsunade que su querido azabache no quería ir con Itachi y él a las reuniones que se hacían en la escuela, que era un padre desobligado al no querer atender las necesidades de su hijo y una sarta de tonterías más; pero eso fue suficiente para convencerla de no darle por un tiempo misiones y se la pasara con su familia.

A los dos años de haber nacido Itachi, se creó en konoha un instituto de alto rango para hijos de shinobis, ahí se impertirían muchos tipos de clases, incluidas las de ninja, para todos aquellos padres que tuvieran que salir a misiones por largos periodos, tenía incluidos habitaciones para los niños y alimentación balanceada incluida, pero esta maravilla de escuela no era barata y por lo mismo fácil para que los niños ingresen, por lo que hacían rigurosos exámenes a los niños. Así que al cumplir Itachi tres años, Naruto y Sasuke decidieron ingresar a su hijo a esta escuela, esperando que su hijo aprobara el examen, pero cuál fue la sorpresa de Naruto y para orgullo de Sasuke, el saber que su hijo a esa corta edad, era poseedor de un inteligencia inigualable, ya que su IQ resulto ser más alto del de un niño de su edad. Pero esto no termina aquí, ya que parte de esta escuela era requisito que los padres, cada que lo solicitaran, asistieran para diversas pruebas con sus hijos, ya que eso aumentaba su fuerza y seguridad en sí mismos.

Entonces, llegamos a este día, en el que nuestros protagonistas llegan a la escuela de su hijo, Itachi iba agarrado de las manos de sus dos padres, columpiándose de vez en cuando en el camino, y llegando a la entrada visualizaron a sus demás compañeros de equipo.

-Hola Naruto-kun- decía Sai con su típica sonrisa, pero lo curioso es que traía en sus brazos, cargada a Mizuno (la hija de Sakura y él), muy linda niña de pelo negro y ojos aguamarina –Ah si, o te había visto Uchiha- así bajo a Mizuno y corrió al lado de Itachi.

-Hola Itachi- decía muy sonriente hacia su compañero – mira también está aquí Kyo- apuntaba hacia el niño de pelo café y poseedor del byakugan- ven vamos con él- así es que fue arrastrado por el brazo para ir con su compañero.

-Estás listo para perder en esta ocasión Naruto- decía una animada Sakura.

-Por supuesto que no-dattebayo- decía el rubio alzando una mano al cielo – este año te ganaré en ese concurso-. Así es la reuniones eran concursos de habilidad que los padres hacían con sus hijos, de esta manera incrementaban las habilidades de los niños por medio de competiciones.

- ¿qué quiere decir con perder usurantonkachi?- pregunto de forma molesta, conociendo a su Naruto era seguro que este perdiera junto con su hijo y manchara el apellido Uchiha.

-N….. nada teme….. no prestes atención a los comentarios- así este se solo sacaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Lo que pasa es que en la competición pasada, Naruto-kun, perdió ante mi esposa- decía de manera orgullos Sai.

-Dobe- con una gran vena en la cabeza -por qué no me dijiste eso antes, hubiera asistido con tal de que mi hijo ganará- a Naruto le molesto un poco el comentario, ya que su esposo no estaba pensando en su hijo sino en su estúpido orgullo Uchiha.

En eso dos personas se iban acercando con tres niños pequeños entre ellos –con quienes crees que estas tratando Uchiha- comento un serio Neji.

-Neji, Hinata, hola-dattebayo- saludo cordialmente Naruto olvidando rápidamente su enojo, en eso bajo su vista hacia el pequeño –Hola kyo. Vaya que estas grande, cada día t pareces más a tu mamá, que bueno que no sacaste la cara enojada de tu padre- decía animadamente agachándose a la altura del niño.

-Konichiwa- saluda muy cordialmente el pequeño. Cuando Kyo presento el examen junto con Itachi, resulto ser el segundo con la más alta puntuación.

Al momento de levantarse, Naruto sintió un mareo y como las fuerzas se le iban, esto fue notado por todos, pero el que rápidamente reaccionó fue Sasuke sosteniéndolo de los hombros, Itachi también corrió rápidamente hacía él.

-Naruto, ¿qué tienes?- pregunto rápidamente el azabache.

El rubio solo se sujeto la cabeza con su mano, en ese instante se acerco Sakura y le analizo con su chakra –No Sakura, no tengo nada- dattbayo-.

-Dime….. tuviste una misión recientemente- este solo asintió con la cabeza – no te preocupes solamente tuviste un desnivel de chakra, todavía sigues cansado, debes de reposar más tiempo.

-Entonces el dobe no tiene nada, ves cuando regresaste de esa misión t dije que descansaras- le dijo en forma de reproche.

-Teme, seguramente tu me ayudas mucho con Itachi y los quehaceres de la casa, no sabes lo difícil que es además de ir a las misiones- con eso tuvo para reponerse rápidamente.

- aaahh, Naruto-kun, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai- llamaba la atención una tímida Hinata que por fin se dignaba hablar, así todos voltearon a verla- Aaa…..ahora que estamos reunidos aquí, Neji y yo queríamos darles una noticia- en eso se puso toda colorada.

-Si Hinata dinos, no andes con tanto rodeos-dattbayo- como siempre muy desesperado.

-Está embarazada, tiene 4 meses de gestación- decía un serio Neji.

-¡Felicidades!- se animaron a contestarle todos los presentes menos Sasuke.

Así siguieron hablando y conversando sobre el embarazo de Hinata y el por qué no había avisado antes, que ni se le notaba el embarazo, entre otras cosas. Entonces al termino ingresaron a la institución y vieron a la directora del lugar, una hermosa mujer de pelo morado i rizado hasta la cintura, se veía feliz por ver a tanto padres de familia.

Todos los padres se quedaban embobados por tanta belleza por lo que de vez en cuando sus esposas les propinaban buenos golpes, en este caso tampoco pasaron desapercibidos nuestros protagonistas, el primero fue Sasuke quien nunca la había visto, el segundo fue Sai y por último por sus cambios de humor que sufre su esposa Neji.

-Bienvenidos, sean todos ustedes- empezó hablar la directora – es un gusto ver que todos hayan venido en este lindo día, así daremos abriremos con la primera competición entre padres e hijos, y esta consiste en…

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí se queda este capítulo XD, quería pedirles consejos:

1.- Que tipo de juegos desean que se haga en esta competición.

2.- Que situaciones quieren que ponga entre Itachi, Naruto y Sasuke (ejemplo, cómicas, que sasuke se quede un día con Itachi y suceda que se le escapo y Naru andaba de compras, no se los que ustedes se les ocurra), para mí su opinión es importante las tomare todas en cuenta.

3.- Que cosas les gustaría saber sobre el hijo de Sasu y Naru (aunque claro que esta se irá haciendo conforme pasen los capi, pero quiero saber XD XD que piensan).

Bueno anticipadamente gracias por leer, estoy feliz de haber recibido tantos reviews, en un rato pasare a contestar todos no se preocupen, que se la pasen bien.


	3. Remembranza… Las competiciones en la esc

Remembranza… Las competiciones en la escuela

Primeramente, agradezco su reviews a: la unica que me lo dejo en el capitulo anterior, me dasanime mucho de actulizar este fic en esta pagina; por que es donde menos tuve respuesta.

Me estoy basando en algunas personas que me aconsejaron para escribir este capitulo, agradezco sus ideas son muy buenas, y ya las estoy tomando en cuenta para los capítulos posteriores XD XD.

Como siempre haciendo aclaraciones, la serie de naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto.

-Bienvenidos, sean todos ustedes- empezó hablar la directora – es un gusto ver que todos hayan venido en este lindo día, así daremos comienzo con la primera competición entre padres e hijos, y esta consiste en…

Todos estaban atentos a lo que decía la linda directora de la institución, sacando una que otra mirada asesina por parte de todas las madres konuchis del lugar, no dudarían que en utilizar algún ninjutsu a sus esposos, al ver esto la directora, solo tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta y dar fin a las miradas asesinas de la madres.

-Consiste en que los padres van a estar atados juntos de un pie; al llegar a la línea de llegada, habrá enfrente de esta una bolsa de costal, entonces se desatarán el pie y los dos se meterán en el costal, brincando los dos juntos a la vez, quienes decidirán el ganador, serán sus hijos, ya que los esperarán para correr y llegar a la meta con una cuchara y un huevo en esta, el primero que llegue sin romper el huevo es el ganador del primer concurso- dijo muy sonriente la feliz directora, cuando el ambiente alrededor se empezó a tornarse muy activo y emocionante –así que por favor pasar con la maestra encargada de las clases de sus niños, ellas les explicarán más a detalle el terreno de la competición- y así se fue con una sonrisa.

Todos los padres se encontraban en la línea de salida, cada quien con su pareja, preparados para cuando sonará el silbato de salida.

-¡Preparados!- decía la maestra, levantando su mano y colocando el silbato cerca de su boca -¡listos!- y suena el silbato.

Los padres de los niños empezaron a correr derecho al bosque, ahí se vería la sincronización de los padres al trabajar en equipo, cabe destacar que se presenciaba muy buenos shinobis que estaban muy unidos, pero en cambio otros al momento de dar el primer brinco hacia el árbol, por una mal equilibrio cayeron directo al piso; en cambio, Sasuke y Naruto, iban a muy buen ritmo, dejando atrás a muchos de los competidores.

Los únicos que llevaban la delantera eran Neji con Hinata, Sai y Sakura y por supuesto Sasuke y Naruto. Entre ellos se estaba haciendo una riña por ver quién llegaba primero, lanzándose miradas, claro que los únicos que se las lanzaban eran solo Sasuke, Neji y Sai sin perder de vista ninguno de sus movimientos.

De repente Sasuke sintió un peso sobre él, volteando la vista hacia su consorte - ¿Naruto?, pero este solo tenía la cabeza gacha. Y con una de sus manos rápidamente el rubio se gancho fuertemente del hombro de su esposo.

-Sasuke…. necesito…llegar- hablaba difícilmente y en eso su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-Naruto, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba viendo las reacciones de su rubio.

-No puedo máaaaaaaaaaaasss- y en eso por actos de reflejo aumento su velocidad considerablemente, dejando a los otros atrás totalmente atónitos y con una gota resbalando por su la cabeza.

A la velocidad en la que se dirigía Naruto, provocaba que en cada salto Sasuke se pegara con las ramas de los arboles, perdiendo además el equilibrio al ser arrastrado prácticamente por él, este no se detenía hasta que puedo divisar el siguiente obstáculo el de los costales.

-Apúrate teme, no es momento para estar con esa cara de adolorido-dattebayo- decía con los ojos rojos y el iris alargado, con las marcas de sus mejillas muy pronunciadas y el pelo totalmente erizado.

-Naru…to- confundido con lo que acaba de pasar y por los diferentes golpes en su cara no cabía de entender que le pasaba a su esposo- ¡qué rayos te pasa!- pero no le contesto y de un jalón zafó la cuerda que unía a ambos.

-Metete adentro-dattebayo- era como si su rubio hubiera cambiado de personalidad, pero eso no impediría molestarlo un poco a mitad de competencia, ya después lo llevaría con la hokage para que lo checara.

- Si es muy temprano usurantonkachi- se acerco y se metió al costal y acercadonse a su oraja- quieres que te lo meta dentro del costal- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad y paso una de sus manos por el muslo.

En eso momento el rubio cayó sobre el hombro del pelinegro – Dobe- y al momento que volteo a verlo este se encontraba con la mejillas sonrojadas y respirando difícilmente – demonios dobe, todavía no termina la competencia –toca la frente- tienes fiebre….. vamos dobe no es momento de enfermarse hay que ganar- a lo lejos divisaba a su hijo, como no si era el único con sus mismas características físicas, lo único que obtuvo de su marido fueron el color zafiro de sus ojos.

Así arrastró al dobe, estaban a mitad de camino de llegar donde se encontraba su hijo cuando los otros papás llegaron a colocarse el costal en la línea, ahora tenía un poco de presión, no dejaría que su hijo perdiera así le costase su vida, y como pudo llegó hasta donde se encontraba, sujetándole la cabeza le dijo que avanzara.

Pero se quedo inmóvil un momento, con la vista fija en su oto-chan – no te preocupes va a estar bien, así que apúrate y gana- dijo, entonces el pelinegro puso sobre su espalda al rubio, y camino cerca de un árbol para colocarlo ahí, fue en ese momento que Itachi ganó y Naruto se empezó a sentir mejor, observando así como su hijo ganó la competencia.

-Felicidades al ganador, dediquémosles un gran aplauso a esta familia, pero esta no es la única, tendremos muchas más, así que regresen con sus maestras y por suerte se decidirá que padre de familia participara en la siguiente competición- terminó de decir la dulce maestra dirigiéndose a los padres de sus alumnos, claro esta era la maestra de Itachi.

-Muy bien acérquense todos, cada uno sacara un papel y el que este marcado es el que participara en el concurso siguiente- deci repartiendo los papeles entre los padres, para suerte de Sasuke a el le toco el papel, marcado.

-Usurantonkachi, que te parece si te cambio el papel- decía con un disimulo disgusto.

-Claro que no-dattebayo. Esto lo tienes que hacer tú, a ti te toco el papel marcado, así que afronta tu deber – dice con ojos determinantes –Además deja que Ita-chan se sienta orgulloso de ti- termina diciendo con una sonrisa.

Pero esa sonrisa se borro al instante, al ver qué tipo de competición se trataba; todos los que por suerte les toco estar, se encontraban arriba de una enorme tarima con montones de platos de ramen; así es la competición era de comida y nada más y menos que del plato favorito del rubio, ahora realmente se arrepentía de no haber cambiado el papel con su querido esposo.

-Noooooooo- decía con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos- por qué al teme siempre le tocan las mejores cosas-

-Oto-chan, esta seguro que Oto-san podrá ganar, el niño es muy suspicaz y sabía perfectamente que a su otro padre no era muy dado a comer es platillo, él tenía otro tipos de gustos diferentes a los de su rubio padre.

Maldita la hora en que el dobe no acepto cambiar de lugar, en estos momentos no estaría el sufriendo en comer algo que no le desagradaba, pero no podía consumirlo a grandes cantidades como su esposo, sino fuera porque le daba de comer debes en cuando y eso que por medio de advertencias de que tenía que cocinar más sano por su hijo, el rubio desde que se casaron hubiera cocinado ese asqueroso platillo todos los días en cada hora de comida.

-Ahora comiencen- se dio la señal, todos los concursante comían y comían, uno a uno se fueron retirando, el rubio no dejaba de lamentarse y Sasuke con una cara de total asco no tardaba en rendirse, pero no, su orgullo de Uchiha se lo impedía, antes muerto que quedar en vergüenza.

Así comió y comió, quedando en el concurso, solo él y la copia barata, pero era lógico que no aguantara más, y al tratar de comer otro plato más, no lo soporto el aroma y medos al dar el siguiente bocado, se tomo con ambas manos la boca y se fue atrás de la tarima a depositar lo que consumió.

Naruto e Itachi corrieron rápidamente tras él – Oto-san estas bien- observaba con sus enormes ojos azules su pequeño hijo, y por impulso llevo sus manitas a la espalda de él y empezar a sobarle, en eso volteo hacia su otro papá –Oto-chan, trae un vaso con agua y una toalla a oto-chan, hay algunas dentro de nuestro salón- Con las indicaciones de su hijo se dirigió rápidamente hasta llegar y sacar las cosas que necesitaba, regresando enseguida donde se encontraba.

Itachi le quieto las cosas y le acerco el agua al azabache, que empezó a dar sorbos y consiguiente tomó la toalla para limpiarse, pero para él fue una vergüenza el abandonar, y más con la copia barata. Ahora estará restregándoselo en la cara.

-Sasuke… ¿estás bien?... – se acerco a su consorte, sujetándolo del hombro.

-Si usurantonkachi- decía con molestia – y gracias a ti pequeño sabes responder ante situaciones rápido- felicito a su hijo.

Los ojos de Itachi se agrandaron y recibió con una enorme sonrisa, esas como las que le dedica su rubio padre, aunque Sasuke lo viera no sabe cuánto significo para su hijo esas palabras de aliento.

Así continuaron las otra competiciones, lanzamientos de shuriken, algunas técnicas ninja, que cargaron a sus hijos en la espalda y recorrieran una gran distancia, haciendo que moldearan su chakra, entre muchas otras más, hasta que se llegó la culminación de dicho evento y dio su presentación final la directora, además de una sorpresa.

-Agradezco la participación de todos los presentes en este día, y les tengo una sorpresa, mientras participaban sacamos resultados de los ganadores en cada una de las competiciones y observamos con detenimiento fueron los que más concursos ganaron; así que los ganadores de est competición son la familia Uchiha, Hyuuga y Haruno – así los tres pasaron al frente, sorprendiéndose de que existiera un premio este año, ya que en el anterior no dieron nada –bien familias, su regalo es un viaje a la playa en un hotel con todo pagado, es para este fin de semana, para que lo disfruten con sus hijos- decía muy feliz la directora entregándole a cada familia los boletos para su viaje.

Al final había terminado una larga jornada, y en esos instantes ya se encontraban en la mansión Uchiha y un Itachi muy enérgico brincando por todos lados por haber ganado junto con sus amigos el viaje a la playa, pero en ese momento se inició con una discusión.

-Te digo que estoy bien teme, no pienso ir con la oba-chan para que me revise, sabes que odio las jeringas-dattebayo- decía haciendo muchos pucheros con el azabache.

-claro que irás usurantokachi, ni creas que con todos tu delirios de este días no vamos a ir de viaje sin que te den una revisada, primero hacen un chequeo médico o no vamos al dichoso viaje – su voz era firme y segura, además de demandante.

Naruto no sabía cómo responder ante eso, no tenía ninguna idea de salir del apuro, ya que su esposo tenía toda la razón, no se había sentido bien y necesitaba un chequeo, y ahora tenía que ir ya que este si cumplía con las amenazas y era capaz de hacer llorar a Itachi al no asistir a la playa, después de tanto esfuerzo.

-Está bien, tu ganas dattebayo- solo se agacho y se dirigió hacia su hijo – Ita-chan, vete preparando para dormir, ya es hora de que estés en la cama- grito el rubio desde la planta baja.

-Hai oto-chan, estaré listo en un momento- el niño cumplió obedientemente la orden de sus padre y se cambio y quedo listo dirigiéndose a su cama y quedándose profundamente dormido.

Ambos padres se aproximaron a la habitación de su hijo, asegurándose de que se encontraba bien y dormido, entraron y lo vieron cálidamente, con mucho amor, después de todo es su fruto, su amor consumado y hecho realidad. Cada uno se inclino y le dieron un beso en cada mejilla a su retoño el cual les dio una sonrisa aún dormido; entonces se fueron a su habitación mañana sería el dichoso chequeo.

Un nuevo día en la aldea, todos se encontraban en el consultorio de la hokage, examinando cada parte del cuerpo del rubio, realizo varios análisis y ahora los tenía en sus manos –muy bien Naruto; según los resultados, estas en un proceso de ovulación, por eso tu desnivel de chakra y malestares-.

Sasuke miraba a Naruto y viceversa; ambos desde que nació Itachi sabían del periodo de ovulación que le zorro provocaba en el cuerpo de Naruto, pero este fue más extraño, ya que se suponía que el rubio llevaba un registro y no se encontraban en periodo de ovulación, claro que este no es como el de una mujer, este hecho sucede por una acumulación de chakra en el vientre del rubio y así como aparece se desvanece, sucediendo cada seis meses, pero en esta ocasión sucedió al tercer mes.

-Está segura oba-chan- decía muy dudoso ante los acontecimientos.

-Niñato, tú que me crees, si soy una experta en ninjutsu médico- alzo el puño, pero antes de encestarle un golpe enfoco la vista al moreno – a ti más te vale que lo trates bien, sino quieren volver a tener otro hijo pronto, así que ahora que tengan relaciones te tendrás que usar protección Sasuke –

-Claro Tsunade- decía serio y cortante.

-Muy bien pueden desaparecer de mi vista, que tengo cosas importantes que hacer – y saco una enorme botella de sake del escritorio. A los presente se les resbalo una enorme gota de sudor, y sin comentario alguno se fueron del lugar.

Ahora con lo dicho se cuidarían, ya que todavía no tiene planeado otro hijo, no hasta que Itachi cumpliera 5 años, ese fue el acuerdo en el que habían llegado, que cuando su hijo fuera más independiente tendrían otro, pero las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. DE UNA FAMILIA.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_En la sala de partos se encontraba un rubio con mucho dolor, estaba con la respiración agitada y sudando mucho; a su lado su lindo marido dándole palabras de aliento._

_-Vamos dobe con ganas, falta poco…. Esto no es nada en comparación de la heridas de las misiones que has recibido- observaba detenidamente coda gesto de dolor de su rubio._

_-¡Teme!...- mostraba unos ojos asesinos a su esposo- como te atreves a decirme eso, me gustaría que estuviera en mi lugar malnacido agggghhhhhhhh – empezaba con las respiraciones, en cada contracción era más fuerte – te juro que haré algún trato con kyubi para que a la próxima tú seas el embarazado-_

_-No, tu siempre serás el uke dobe, no me dirás que no te agrada cuando te meto por el….- se oyó un certero golpe en la cara a Sasuke._

_-¡Callate!- decía más enojado y más al ver las reacciones de los presentes todos estaban con las mejillas sonrojadas, nada más de imaginarse a esos dos._

_-¡Ahora Naruto! puja, falta poco para que salga- decía la hokage._

_Y el rubio apretó con fuerza excesiva la mano de su azabache haciendo que este se doblara por el dolor -¡aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!- ese fue el último grito y esfuerzo, ya que se escucho el llanto de un pequeño bebé._

_-Ven Sasuke- este se acerco inseguro y le dieron unas tijeras en las manos –corta el cordón umbilical-_

_En ese momento empezó a adquirió una tonalidad entre celeste, poniendo se muy pálido, así que acerco las tijeras y corto, pero al momento salió un chorro pequeño de sangre, provocando que se desmayara._

_Poco a poco recobro la conciencia, viendo el lugar en donde se encontraba, y su visión cambio totalmente al ver a su esposo y a su hijo en sus brazos, una linda escena a su parecer, el rubio se percato de su presencia y volteo a verlo y le dedico una dulce sonrisa y dándole la señal para que se acercará._

_-Mira a nuestro pequeño- Sasuke miraba anonadado – ten cárgalo – y acomodo sus brazos para que este lo tomará._

_-No dobe, no puedo-_

_-Claro que puedes, por dios no me vas a decir que no puedes con un bebé cuando te has enfrentado miles de shinobis fuertes…. Ten- y le coloco el bebe en sus manos a su pesar._

_Sasuke lo agarraba lo más delicado que podía, tenía miedo a que se rompiera. En eso el pequeño despertó abriendo sus ojos para sorpresa de este._

_Ahora era el rubio quien estaba embelesado al ver a su marido con el bebé, pero fue más su alegría cuando vio el intenso brillo que irradiaban sus ojos, ya que estaba seguro que serían excelentes padres._

_-Sasuke… que nombre la daremos al bebe- era cierto, en todo el embarazo jamás pensaron un nombre para el bebe –porque yo tengo una sugerencia-_

_-Dime cual es- decía el azabache regresándole el niño a su esposo._

_-Pues… Itachi- esto sorprendió mucho – porque ya sabemos que tu hermano no fue un traidor a la aldea-_

_-Me parece bien- nunca pensó que Naruto propusiera ese nombre en verdad le dio una gran alegría el que escogiera ese nombre, por su hermano el que siempre lo protegió y nunca lo olvido._

_-Verdad Ita-chan- le hablaba su hijo, el cual empezó a mover sus manitas y pies – ves a él también le gusta su nuevo nombre- decía muy feliz Naruto._

_Sasuke se colocó detrás del rubio para que este se recargará en su pecho, este así lo hico y se acomodo con su hijo en brazos, entonces fue rodeado con los brazos de su marido haciendo un hermoso cuadro de familia._

Bueno así termina este capítulo, en el siguiente hay sorpresas siiiiiii Lemon, XD XD, además poco a poco en cada capitulo contetare y hare los fics a petición de los que anteriormente mencione, para esto coloque la pequeña sección de MEMORIAS DE UNA FAMILIA en donde se narrará lo que quieran conocer de Naruto, Sasuke e Ita-chan.

ESPERO ME DEJEN REVIEWS

ADEMÁS ALGUNA PETICIÓN SOBRE LA VIDA EN FAMILIA DE ESTOS INTEGRANTES QUE QUIERA SABER; DEJENMELO EN UN REVIEW Y LO HARE REALIDAD, PARA ESO SE CREO ESTA NUEVA SECCIÓN, AHÍ DETALLARE LA VIDA COMO PADRES DE SASUKE Y NARUTO.

Bye bye cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente.


	4. Remembranza ¡Vamos a la playa part1

Remembranza… ¡Vamos a la playa! - Parte 1

El sol brilla con gran intensidad, pasando esos cálidos rayos sobre el paisaje de arena y mar, una linda familia se encontraba recostada sobre la arena, cubriéndose del sol cuna una sombrilla; se sentían tan relajados, mientras el pequeño Itachi corría por las olas que se balanceaban en la orilla, brincando sobre ellas y lazándose sobre el agua salada.

Unos ojos de un azul profundo y otros negros como la noche observaban con alegría las acciones de su hijo; esos momentos valían oro en sus corazones, entonces ambos rostros giraron para encontrarse y vislumbrarse; azul y negro despedían una luz cálida de mutuo deseo, el azabache acerco una de sus manos al rostro acanelado de su esposo acariciando tiernamente su mejilla; así se fue acortando lentamente la distancia de sus caras para fundirse en un apasionado beso.

-Hola Sasuke-bastardo- Con esas simples palabras se derrumbo el lindo escenario de la pareja –tan temprano y ya vas a empezar con tus cosas, como se ve que no dejas descansar a Naruto-kun- decía para terminar su corto saludo.

Al azabache le comenzó a invadir un enorme odio de solo verlo, y más cuando Sai empezó a descargar a un lado suyo las cosas que traía cargando, una hielera, la sombrilla, toallas y los juguetes de su pequeña niña, mientras más al fono se alcanzaba a ver un montón de pelos rosados y una pequeña niña azabache con destellos dorados al lado de ella, la más pequeña se fue corriendo para jugar con su hijo siendo observada por su madre con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Sasuke-kun- decía con una sonrisa, veo que sigues con tu humor de siempre- decía sentándose a un lado de ellos .Hola Naruto que tal te va- comenzó así una animada plática ente el rubia y ella.

Sasuke no podía creer su suerte pero al poco tiempo empezó a idear un plan que disfrutaría y aprovecharía al máximo, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su flequillo, mientras al instante dejó escapar una sonrisa de lado denotando sus claras intenciones. Entonces se comenzaron a ver otras tres sombras a lo lejos, así es era la otra familia faltante, los Hyuga.

LA familia se posiciona a un lado de Sai y Sakura, mientras Kyo hizo una reverencia de saludo dirigiéndose a jugar con los otros hacia el mar.

-Hola Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san- Saludo cordialmente Hinata, demostrando su poco abultado vientre, mientras que Neji saludaba a la otra familia; así fue como todos se quedaron viendo como se recostaban en la cálida arena, y fijando su vista hacia donde se encontraban sus hijos jugando.

Para ese día en la playa, Naruto traía puesto un short de baño color naranja, Sasuke uno azul marino, Neji uno blanco y Saiuno de color negro; en cuanto las chicas Sakura tenía puesto un bikini de dos piezas rojo, y Hinata uno completo color lila con una chamarra abierta que la cubria encima; y por último los niños un short negro y Mizuno un traje de baño completo rosa.

-Que les parece si jugamos algo entretenido- comentaba un sonriente Sai – No es justo que solo los niños estén disfrutando su día y nosotros solo estemos sentados-

-Y que es lo que propones que juegos-dattebayo- decía un entusiasmado rubio.

-Usurantonkachi, de él nunca sacaremos buenas ideas- decía un azabache afilando la mirada hacia el moreno.

-¡TEMEE!, si es muy buena su idea, sirve que nosotros también la pasamos bien al igual que los niños, además a ellos nos les puede pasar nada de peligro se encuentran con unos de los mejores shinobis de la aldea, Sakura-chan los puede atender si surge algún percance, como ninja médico; al igual que Hinata-dattebayo - voltea rápidamente - entonces cuál es tu propuesta Sai-

-Bueno que les parece si jugamos a la botella, leí en un libro de juegos que es muy interesante- todos se quedaron expectantes a lo dicho por él, en verdad que sería interesante, así se podrían saber algunos secretos entre ellos, y más de sus respectivas parejas.

-Me parece bien- dijeron al unisonó un pelicafé y el azabache, mientras que los demás asentían con sus cabezas- así se acomodaron en circulo y Sasuke saco la dichosa botella poniéndola en medio de todos.

-¿Se saben las reglas del juego verdad?- cuestiono un dudoso Sai.

-Por supuesto- contesto su esposa- todos sabemos que al que le toque la base de la botella hace las preguntas, mientras que al que le toco el pico es el que contesta, en caso de no querer contestar se le impone un castigo- respondió rápidamente su esposa ansiosa por comenzar a jugar- pero quien gira la botella-

-No importa quién empiece-dattebayo, si la botella es la que elige- dijo seguro Naruto.

Así rápidamente Sakura colocó sus manos sobre la botella, la giro y esta comenzó a rodar alrededor de las parejas, fijando sus ojos sobre ese artefacto de vidrio, al detenerse resulto que Neji preguntará a Naruto.

-¿Quién te dio tu primer beso?- preguntó y con tal razón él era un año más grande que los demás, así que no estaba enterado de algunos sucesos personales que no fueran solo técnicas y habilidades ninjas de las personas.

-Va, esos es fácil-dattebayo… fue el teme, cuando estábamos en la academia, estaba celoso de que solo tenía la atención de todas las chicas de la clase así que le hice un reto con la mirada, pero fui empujado por uno de los chicos, causando que nos diéramos un beso- como siempre no se limito a solo contestar, sino dio todo un monólogo del suceso.

-Qué preguntas tan fáciles haces, cualquiera de nosotros te hubiéramos podido contestar esa, estuvimos presente cuando sucedió- decía la pelirosa, causando un sonrojo en el Hyuga, ya que de alguna manera le dijo que era muy inocente. Ahora llego el turno de Sakura a Hinata.

-¿Qué sentiste la primera noche que estuviste con Neji?- esa pregunta causa un gran sonrojo en la Hyuga, haciendo que empezará a salirle pequeños escapes de humos por su cabeza, su pena no podía ser controlada, hasta que se fue al mundo de la inconsciencia, siendo agarrada rápidamente por su esposo, en su condición no debía sufrir ningún golpe –Bueno, parece que Neji y Hinata no podrán continuar el juego, hasta que despierte, llevalá a descansar lo necesitará- le dijo, en eso Neji se la llevó cargada a su lugar, con una cierta molestia por lo que le hicieron a su esposa, pero que podía reclamar si era un simple juego que todos aceptaron hacer.

Entonces llego el turno de Sai para preguntarle a Sasuke –Bueno Sasuke-bastardo- lo miro con una expresión seria -¿Qué posición te gusta hacer cuando esta con Naruto-kun?-

Esté, solamente saca una sonrisa de medio lado –El misionero- contesta con sod simple palabras, dejando una muy interesada pelirosa, la cual esperaba diera más detalle de su relación, pero valla decepción, el azabache no le daría ese gusto.

-Muy bien Sakura-chan, es mi turno de preguntarte, pensé que no llegaría- decía muy sonriente el rubio y con cierta picardía de enterarse de algo. A lo que la pelirosa trago duro, de alguna manera se imaginaba lo que venía –Es verdad que antes de que te casarás ya estabas embarazada de Mizuno-

Estaba acorralada, si decía que quería el castigo era como decir que era verdad, así que sin más se limito a contestar –Si- contesto con un simple monosílabo, pero rápidamente agarro de la ropa al rubio alzando su puño y con una cara totalmente de enfado –Pero si te atreves a contarle esto a alguien te juro que no vivirás para ver a tu hijo crecer- esto fue un secreto que se guardo muy bien, nadie sabía que ella y su ahora esposo se comieron la torta antes del recreo.

En otro giro de la botella esta vez le toco a Sasuke preguntarle a su querido esposo –Esta botella debe estar mal, solo a mi me toca que me pregunten, no es justo-datebayo- cruzando de brazos y haciendo un puchero por su mala suerte.

-Bien Dobe, Después de que me fui de la aldea… ¿Alguien se quiso propasar contigo o darte un beso?- Naruto trago duro, no se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta, viniéndosele a la cabeza la vez que Sai trato de besarlo, sin enterarse lo que esté en verdad trato de hacer, aunque el azabache solo le pregunta si alguien, más nunca pregunto nombre, así que no había nada malo en decir la verdad.

-Si-tebayo- respondió con un poco de temor por las reacciones de su marido, cerrando un poco los ojos, y ante la expectación de los demás que eso si que no se lo esperaban, observaron por un momento al azabache, y alcanzaron a ver un destello de su sharingan. Al no sentir nada Naru abrió los ojos y vio a su marido calmado, agarrando la botella y haciéndola girar, siendo el turno de Sai a Sakura.

-Me odias-

-Algunas veces, pero tú tienes la culpa- propinándole tremendo golpe.

La pelirosa agarro la botella y la hizo girar, pero o vaya suerte, siendo que le toco a Sasuke hacerle una nueva pregunta a Naru –Ahora me vas a decir… ¿quién fue?- el rubio trago duro eso no se lo esperaba y menos ante la mirada de los demás.

-¡CASTIGO!- respondió alto y claro, eso es algo que jamás diría ni dirá.

-Entonces así lo prefieres- los ojos negros se escondieron entre su flequillo, apareciendo una sonrisa prepotente- entonces tienes que venir y sentarte en mis piernas y masajearme-

-¿QUÉ?, eso no-tebayo- decía con una cara totalmente abochornada.

-Entonces dime ¿Quién?- eso lo estaba molestando, de alguna forma su Naruto estaba protegiendo a esa persona y de una u otra manera le sacaría la verdad, es así como vio que su esposo se levanto y se coloco con sus piernas, era lindo ver su sonrojo, es así que empieza un ligero vaivén, haciendo que se excitara, pero no lo suficiente ya que se quito rápidamente, eso lo frustro demasiado.

-Naruto- pronunció su nombre, el rubio volteo y al momento de conectarse ambas miradas, utilizo su sharingan encontrando su respuesta, cosa que causo su furia, aun con su sharingan activado volteo a ver a Sai, quien rápido empezó a sufrir de convulsiones.

-¿Qué haces?- decía una asustada pelirosa que empezó atender a su marido.

-Hasta aquí se termina el juego- agarra a su esposo de la mano y lo empiezo arrastrar por la playa perdiéndose en el camino.

-Sasuke, basta… suéltame- trata de zafarse del agarre, pero es presionada más fuerte su muñeca- Duele-tebayo- se quejó cerrando los ojos- solo fue un intento de Sai, no paso nada entre nosotros, nunca, además me lo quite de encima esa vez, en ese tiempo no sabía lo que pensaba era una persona extraña-datebaayo-

-Pero eso no se justifica el que lo intentará, TÚ eres mío, solo mío- decía molesto, hasta que encontró un lugar en donde se podrían cubrir de las miradas curiosas lanzando al rubio a las escolleras, ubicándolo sobre un gran hueco de ellas, donde las olas del mar pegaban llegando hasta sus muslos. Sasuke se acercó peligrosamente a Naruto, rosando con sus manos partes de su cuerpo.

-Que haces… teme- su cuerpo reaccionaba al de su marido.

-Recordarte que eres únicamente mío- se acerco a su oreja mordiéndole uno de sus lóbulos-

-Ahhhh- escapando un gemido de sus labios, mientras su cuerpo era recorrido por unas manos frías por el agua, provocando que se piel se erizara, pasando por sus muslos, glúteos y pecho, tocando la cabeza y cerrando su mano en un puño jalándole los cabellos rubios; uniendo sus bocas de una manera desenfrenada, salvaje, sacando, succionando sus lenguas y queriendo comérselas de un solo bocado, emanando de ellas comisuras de saliva que escurrían entre su rostro.

-Deten… te… Ita… chi-pronunciaba entrecortadamente por las sensaciones que le provocaba su esposo.

-No pasará nada Hinata y Neji lo cuidarán- empezando a recorrer su cuello hasta llegar a sus tetillas, succionándolas y rodeándolas con su lengua, escuchando los gemidos que salían de la boca del rubio; mientras que con una de sus manos, entraba en terrenos íntimos, bajando lentamente el traje de baños de su esposo.

-No… no sigas… no aguantaré por mucho- masajeaba su miembro con frenesí y para aumentarle la excitación, a lo que aprovechando que estaba totalmente con la guardia baja, poso una de sus manos sobre su trasero, recorriendo su forma e introduciendo uno de dedos, comenzando así a prepararlo a lo que seguía.

La sensación y el calor iban en aumento, ambos cuerpos estaban deseos de estar el uno al otro, del contacto, las caricias, los besos, el sentirse unidos como uno solo, y esto estaban albergándolo –Sasu… no puedo más!- decía cerrando fuerte mente sus ojos y corriéndose en la mano de su esposo, la falta de respiración se hizo presente, tratando de regular la intensidad de este, normalizándolo poco a poco. Para Sasuke era una gran vista lo que tenía, Naruto totalmente sometido bajo de su cuerpo y viendo cada parte del cuerpo con total perversión.

Tranquilizando su respiración, el rubio; tomo desprevenido al azabache, tomando con sus manos el miembro de este masajeándolo de igual manera que lo hizo con él, incitando movimientos rápidos que hicieron elevar más su erección –Ahora me toca a mí-tebayo- y rápidamente se inca sobre el agua introduciendo el miembro a su boca, lo succionaba y recorría con su lengua el glande, sacando grandes suspiros y gemidos por parte su pareja, esos años no habían pasado en vano, lo conocía muy bien.

El azabache estaba a puntos de llegar al clímax, y era justo, el dobe le estaba proporcionando un gran placer, con solo sentir su lengua recorrerle cada parte de su miembro lo calentaba de sobremanera y para intensificar esa sensación, agarro los rubios cabellos introduciendo su miembro lo más profundo en la boca de su pareja, corriéndose en el acto.

-Cof… cof… cof..- no dejaba de toser, eso fue totalmente sorpresivo para él, nunca lo había hecho, y sin terminar de darle un respiro, su azabache lo agarro de la cara, cubriendo con sus manos la cara de semen y levantándolo del lugar y dándole besos.

Sasuke rápido tomó al rubio y al termino del beso lo giro uniéndose con su pareja, ambos cuerpos soltaron un gran gemido, es comenzó el vaivén, haciendo los movimientos rápidos y certeros en esa zona que enloquecía a su rubio, escuchando sin parar de gemir a su rubio. Naruto no podía describir las sensaciones que lo envergaban, ser tomado tan salvajemente por su esposo era indescriptible, y más cuando en cada embestida el golpeteo del agua recorría sus glúteos sintiendo casi que entraba con el miembro de su amado; entre gemidos, sensaciones y las olas del mar contenían con tal de no terminar pronto.

Entonces el rubio empujo a su amante en una de las rocas cerca de ahí, sin salir de él y sentándose directo en su miembro, causando que se introdujera en lo más profundo sacando un gran gemido; las olas cubrían los cuerpos hasta la cintura de ambos.

Es así como el rubio tomo el control, apoyando sus piernas, subiendo y bajando sobre él, esto se hacía cada vez más frenético y la forma en que agarraba su cuerpo no hacia fácil la espera, y al sentir el pene del azabache junto con sus gemidos, sabía que no tardaba en correrse también, intensificando las embestidas provocando reacciones fuertes; culminando ambos al mismo tiempo, el rubio manchando su esencia sobre el agua y el otro dentro de su pareja. Dejaron pasar un largo tiempo en el que se reponían de su pequeña sesión.

-Teme!- reaccionó por fin el rubio- donde quedo mi short, no puedo salir del agua así, indicó toda su desnudes.

-Mira… -señalo una de las rocas y con el oleaje se veía que poco a poco se retiraba

- Que esperas-dattebayo, navidad ve por el… por tu culpa estoy así- se sumergió en el agua para quitar los rastros de su encuentro.

El azabache sin rechistar fue por el traje, él a pesar de todo lo ocurrido dejo cerca de ahí su traje, sin dejarlo a la deriva como Naruto, logrando alcanzarlo y cuando iba de regresando, deleito su vista con el exquisito cuerpo, como recorría sus manos limpiándose y tallándose cada parte, simplemente maravilloso, sonriendo de forma picará –_Esta será un largo día_- pensó.

-Ten- le extendió su ropa- lo tomo y seguido se lo puso.

-Te gusto- sonriendo de manera prepotente.

-Callate-tebayo!... me tomaste a la fuerza y por un simple malentendido- su cara expresaba su enojo, todavía tenía mucho que decir.

-Deberías estar agradecido, nunca escuche que te quejarás- se acerco de forma peligrosa a él, tocando con sus labios la oreja –es mi forma de demostrarte que te amo- le dijo en un susurro. Cosa que le provoco que se sonrojará.

-Vámonos… tenemos que ir por Ita-chan- se separo caminando rápidamente de regreso.

Continuara…


	5. Memorias de una familia

Bueno jajajaja en al capítulo anterior, debía esta pequeña sección, así que la puse aparte, espero que me dejen review, , no sean así, por lo menos pónganme algo lo que sea, eso baja mi autoestima, de por sí me tardo por la escuela que me encarga demasiado trabajo.

_Memorias de una Familia_

_En los campos de entrenamiento, hay enormes árboles verdes y frondosos, a lo lejos dos cuerpos se vislumbran cerca de ahí, escondidos en esos enormes matorrales, un azabache y un niño de casi 4 años, copia perfecta de él, se encontraban en ese lugar._

_-Itachi, puse varios puntos en los árboles que deberás acertar con tus shuriken y kunai- le señala a las herramientas que el pequeño niño tenía en sus manos-Intenta usarlos-_

_El niño agarra uno de sus shuriken, estos eran especiales; proporcionados por la escuela donde estudia su niño, tenía el peso y el manejo adecuado que un niño de su edad necesitaba usar. Itachi vio seguro las marcas en cada uno de los árboles y lanzó sus shuriken acertando a varios de ellos y fallando en otros._

_-Bien, me doy cuenta que tienes dificultades para acertar a los que se encuentran escondidos, pero tienes buena puntería- acaricia la cabeza de su hijo –pero… te voy a mostrar la manera correcta de lanzarlos-_

_Sasuke comenzó hacer movimientos y giros en el que lanzaba cada una de sus herramientas, acertando a cada una de las marcas, hasta las más escondidas del lugar; Itachi miraba muy asombrado cada uno de los movimientos de su padre, hasta que llegó un momento en que se aburrió y se enojo por verse menospreciado, su padre se divertía y él no, así que de coraje arrojo su portashuriken lejos de ahí y corrió hacia la aldea, dejando a un azabache solo._

_Sasuke se encontraba totalmente nostálgico con cada lanzada, viniendo a su mente cada recuerdo de cuando aprendía con su querido hermano y pensando que él de la misma manera le estaba enseñando a su hijo y que con su instrucción llegaría a ser un gran shinobi; tan inmerso estaba en eso que ni se percato de la ida del niño, así estuvo media hora hasta que termino de pensar y volteo a ver a su retoño, pero oh sorpresa se encontraba totalmente solo, abrió enormemente los ojos buscando algún indició de él y se asusto más cuando encontró más retirado el bolso de su niño con todas sus cosas en la dirección más profunda del bosque, inmediatamente corrió a buscarlo –Tenían que ganar en algo los genes del dobe- cruzo su boca y rechisto._

_Naruto dejó con Tsunade un pequeño informe de reconocimiento en la aldea, por reciente actividad de bandos atacando a shinobis de la aldea y en el trayecto logro derribar algunos, sacando una buena información; así que salió del lugar y se dirigió hacia su casa y paso cerca de los juegos de cuando era niño, pero algo que le sorprendió fue ver la estatura y el pelo de un niño que conocía muy bien, pero no su mente debe de estar mal, se supone que su pequeño se encontraba con Sasuke entrenando; dudoso se acerco a donde se encontraba –I… Ita-chan- lo dijo en un susurro esperando que se equivoque._

_Itachi giro rápidamente al escuchar su nombre –Oto-chan- sonrió. Es ahí donde el rubio le da un gran tic mostrando su molestia al hecho de que su hijo estaba solo._

_-Dime-ttabayo, ¿en donde se encuentra tu oto-san- el niño inclino su cabeza._

_-Mmm… en los campos de entrenamiento, me enseñaba a lanzar shuriken, pero me aburrí y me vine a jugar- el niño estaba super tranquilo contestándole a su papá._

_-¡Maldito teme!... y se atreve a llamarse shinobi-datebayo, esta no se la perdonaré- con una gran vena palpitante en su cabeza y una risa sádica se formaba en su cabeza y así era dejaría que Sasuke buscará al niño todo el día y sufra su consecuencia._

_-Vamos a casa-dattebayo- agarró la mano de su niño._

_-No, oto-chan quiero jugar más- decía poniendo una cara de total tristeza, eso le movió el corazón a Naruto y se agacho para estar a su altura._

_-Que te parece si en la casa nos divertimos-dattebayo y hacemos de comer lo que más te gusta- así es como se le iluminaron los ojitos al niño dirigiéndose a su casa._

_En el bosque se encontraban vestigios de una pelea y varios cuerpos inconscientes alrededor y un azabache tomando del cuello a un individuo._

_-¿Dónde está?- decía con su sharingan encendido._

_-No sé que me habla- decía temeroso el ninja._

_Y con total rencor, metió al individuo en un genjutsu torturándolo mentalmente hasta el cansancio, encontrando que el individuo decía la verdad; no sabía nada de su hijo, soltándolo y dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Su orgullo Uchiha, no le permitía ir a la aldea y reportar que su hijo estaba desaparecido y menos si el usurantonkachi se enteraba, no se quería imaginar lo que pasaría, pero ya era estaba oscureciendo y eso le preocupaba, solo faltaban unas dos horas para la puesta de sol, así que sin más se tenía tragar todo su orgullo, yendo primeramente a buscar a su marido._

_Salto árbol tras árbol, hasta ver el gran patio de su casa; entonces un gran tic en su ojo derecho apareció, no creía lo que sus ojos veían, su hijo se encontraba en el patio jugando con una pelota felizmente de la vida._

_-Oto-san, ven a jugar conmigo- decía botando la pelota de un lado a otro y corriendo tras de ella._

_-Es hora de dormir Itachi, acuérdate que mañana tienes que ir a la escuela-ttebayo- así que se acerco y tomo al niño en brazos, y este al sentir el contacto de su padre se quedo profundamente dormido –Bien, que lindo niño-dattebayo- luego miro a lo alto de un árbol –Tú y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo con total molestia._

_Sasuke bajo del árbol y se adentró a la casa mientras su esposo dejaba al niño dormido en la cama, bajando con totalmente molesto y mirando al azabache con cara da muchos reclamos y matándose con la mirada._

_-Por qué lo dejaste solo-ttebayo- necesitaba saber primero los hechos antes de un reclamo, y para que mentir se veía que el Uchiha había sufrido la desaparición de su niño._

_-Tu y tus malditos genes, le estaba enseñando a tu hijo a utilizar los shuriken en los campos de entrenamiento y cuando le estaba mostrando se fue, eso lo tuvo que sacar de ti- decía molesto._

_-No me culpes por tus idioteces, como alguien de tu nivel, puede perder a un niño de casi cuatro años, donde quedaron tus sentidos de alerta, que hubieras hecho si algo le pasaba, tuviste suerte de que me lo encontrará, pero este descuido no te lo perdono-ttebayo- le dio un insulto a sus capacidades shinobi._

_-Y por qué no me dijiste que lo habías encontrado, no sabes lo que hice por buscarlo- su cara se mostraba totalmente contraído por la furia de haber tenido que buscarlo, estando con su rubio y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de ir a avisarle que el niño estaba bien._

_-Eso te lo mereces por descuidado y no termina ahí-ttebayo, te quedas sin tus noches de pasión por una semana y te preparé tu lugar en la sala, ahí vas a dormir, si tienes ganas te ayudas con tu mano derecha y punto- señala el lugar preparado para el azabache –otra cosa, de ahora en adelante pasaremos un tiempo en familia, no te dejare solo con Itachi- ttebayo-_

_-Pero- iba a protestar._

_-Nada-ttebayo… luego decías que querías tener otro hijo… con esto que pasó no voy a tener otro- y se fue dejando con la palabra en la boca al azabache y cerrando fuertemente la puerta de la recamara._

_Desde ese día, al rubio le tomo mucho tiempo volver a confiarle a su marido el cuidado de su pequeño retoño, pasando varios mese hasta que los volviera de dejar solos, y cuando lo hizo, el azabache lo cuidaba y lo sobreprotegía más que nunca e incluso parecer un poco frío ante el niño._

Bueno espero me dejen sus review, súbanme la autestima por favor, cada que leo reviews me inspiro más y escribo con entusiasmo.


End file.
